void_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Charlotte Bishop
Charlotte Bishop is the daughter of Charlene Bricker. She is adopted by Vincent Bishop's mother and father after Charlene abandons a baby Charlotte in an alleyway. She meets Chara in the Underground and is forced to do a Genocide Route. At the end of it all, Charlotte is given a choice that leads her story into three different branches. Appearance Charlotte had dark brown/black hair that touches to her shoulders, and a long strand of hair in her face and two, long strands of hair on the sides of her face that cover her ears. She has relatively pale skin, and brown eyes. After her Genocide Route, Chara becomes a part of Charlotte and thus, Charlotte's eyes turn brown-red and her cheeks are faint-pink. Charlotte wears a turquoise tee-shirt with two magenta stripes, similar to that of Frisk. Over it she has a maroon leather jacket with multiple zipper-pockets. She has a folded-dark grey skirt and faded, brown-red stockings. She wears red-ankle boots. Personality Charlotte is very naive and overly-trusting. She is also very sensitive to insults, especially those directed to her family or friends, and will stand up for them at any costs. Whenever she wants to know something, she won't let anything stand in her way to get the answer. Charlotte is very good with kids, shown when she was talking with Sammy on his birthday. She enjoys helping her adoptive brother and father out at Fredbear's Family Diner, and has made friends with some of their employees, such as Riley Afton and the Phone Guy, Scott. She always keeps her hopes too high, like when she hoped her birth mother would be happy to see her again, but was denied. Charlotte has a weak stomach towards gore and death, even though Sammy's death being the only human death she has seen. Being overly-trusting, she trusted Chara immediately when he introduced himself. She was hesitant at being told to kill the monsters in the Underground, but did so anyways. Slowly as she went deeper and deeper into her Genocide Route, she was becoming overrun with guilt and a deep hatred towards herself. Although Chara had helped her by controlling Charlotte during the fights with Undyne and Sans, Charlotte still felt she had killed them. After the Genocide Route, she loses her ability to physically and vocally express emotion. After asking Charlotte to erase the world with him (and if Charlotte refuses), Chara, now noticing how the genocide had affected Charlotte, offers her if she wants to recreate this world and do a better run this time. Charlotte feels that because she had caused the monsters so much pain and suffering that she didn't deserve to be their friend, so depending on the answer Charlotte gives, either the VOID story will begin, where she refuses and is sent to the Void to meet Pent, or the Pacifist Route, where Charlotte wants to give the monsters a better chance, thinking that it was all she could do for them, but doesn't stay with Toriel after the monsters in the Underground are set free.Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Immortals Category:Void Category:Original Characters